


La caída de los Merodeadores

by EscribiendoFantasias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Primera guerra mágica, Todos sufren, así es la familia, espero que si, la gente lee sobre los merodeadores en español acá?, la moral de todos se pone en duda, las merodeadores son el grupo de amigos más fuerte e increíble, mucho blackinnon, mucho jily, no sé no escribir personajes feministas así que... están advertidos, son adolescentes teniendo que participar en una guerra, todos los personajes están rotos por dentro y necesitan un abrazo, todos se equivocan, un poco codependientes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoFantasias/pseuds/EscribiendoFantasias
Summary: En 1976, ellos eran los reyes de Hogwarts.Para 1978, ya solo eran los peones de una guerra.Esta es la historia de la caída de los señores Lunático,  Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.Esta es la caída de los reyes de Hogwarts.Es la caída de los Merodeadores.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & James Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter & Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 1





	La caída de los Merodeadores

_ Once I was twenty years old _ _  
_ _ I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure _ _  
_ _ 'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major _ _  
_ _ I got my boys with me, at least those in favor _ _  
_ _ And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later  _

_ 31 de Octubre de 1982, nota del diario El Profeta. _

**La caída de los héroes** _ , por Holliday McAlister. _

Un año ha pasado ya de la caída de Lord Voldemort en aquel Halloween del '81, por lo cual me gustaría tomarme unos momentos para recordar las heridas de guerra que, en días como el de hoy, pesan más que nunca y nos recuerdan porque la violencia, los dogmas y la supremacía de sangre jamás conducen a nada bueno.

La primera vez que comprendí que nuestro mundo estaba en guerra, realmente en guerra, tan solo tenía 17 años. Estaba al tanto de los ataques, leía y los profesores nos contaban lo que pasaba afuera, nos entrenaban para saber defendernos una vez que saliéramos al "mundo real", pero  _ saber _ que algo está pasando y realmente  entender _qué_ está pasando, son dos cosas completamente distintas.

La primera vez que comprendí que nuestro mundo estaba en guerra, tan solo tenía 17 años. Era mi último año en Hogwarts y estaba paseando por Hogsmeade. Por alguna razón que hoy parece totalmente insignificante, había discutido con mis mejores amigas y caminaba sola, camino a las Tres Escobas. Ni en mis peores pesadillas podría haberme imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Ni todo el entrenamiento, ni todas las charlas, ni todas las notas leídas en el periódico me podrían haber preparado para eso.

Delante de mis ojos, bajo la premisa " _ Que sirvan de ejemplo" _ , vi como dos de mis compañeras de casa eran asesinadas. Mary Macdonald y Sierra Fahey eran tan solo dos chicas, hijas de muggles, Gryffindors, como yo, que habían estado en el momento y en el lugar equivocados. No habían tenido oportunidad de escapar o defenderse y su único crimen había sido no tener sangre lo "suficientemente pura".

Mary Macdonald estaba a unas semanas de cumplir los 18 años y ser legal tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. Quería irse a vivir sola, con su mejor amiga y cómplice, Sierra, pero primero soñaba con pasarse todo el verano recorriendo Europa como mochilera.

Luego de siete años compartiendo habitación con Mary, no podía decir que ella era mi amiga pero sin lugar a dudas no me era indiferente. Es difícil compartir tanto tiempo con alguien sin desarrollar un vínculo, y verla ser asesinada a sangre fría había sido un despertador.

Sierra tenía 16 años, un año menos que nosotras, y por primera vez desde que la conocíamos, estaba aprendiendo a sonreír, aprendiendo a ser feliz. Luego de años de abusos por parte de su padre, tenía un novio y una mejor amiga que la amaban y habían prometido darle el hogar que se merecía ni bien salieran de Hogwarts.

En un instante, ambas estaban allí, sonriendo, charlando, siendo las adolescentes que tenían todo el derecho a ser, y al siguiente, lo único que quedaban eran dos cuerpos helados y los recuerdos que el resto tenía de ellas.

Hogsmeade dejó de parecer seguro; dentro del castillo la sensación no era diferente. Cada día se vivía con miedo. Cada semana los jefes de las casas, a veces incluso el director, interrumpían en medio de una lección para llevarse a algún alumno , para poder informarle en un ambiente más controlado que su familia se había unido a la lista de desaparecidos o asesinados por aquel que se hacía llamar "El señor tenebroso".

Ser adolescente en los setenta no fue asunto sencillo.

Después de las vacaciones de invierno, otra de mis compañeras fue a esconderse con lo que quedaba de su familia. Y así, de cinco pasamos a ser tres, en una habitación que se sentía demasiado grande y fría sin todas allí.

Cada día se vivía con miedo. Cada día mirabas a las personas a tu alrededor, intentando fijar en tu memoria sus rostros, sus voces, sus sonrisas, con miedo de que esa fuera la última vez que los verías con vida.

Un año ha pasado ya de la caída de Lord Voldemort en aquel Halloween del '81. Un año ha pasado ya del fin de la guerra y hoy, mientras muchos deciden beber unas copas a salud de la paz, yo deseo dedicar unos minutos a recordar todo lo que perdimos en el camino,  _ a todos _ los que perdimos.

Esa noche del 31 de Octubre no solo marcó la muerte de un dictador, sepan disculpar mis analogías con el nazismo, pero las similitudes son muchas y las comparaciones inevitables. También significó la trágica partida de tres jóvenes que tenían toda su vida por delante.

Lily y James Potter jamás llegarán a cumplir 22 años. Tampoco podrán realizar los viajes que tenían planeados, recorriendo el mundo, enamorándose una y otra vez, tachando deseos y promesas cumplidas de sus listas. Su hijo, su único legado, al cumplir los tres años habrá pasado más tiempo sin sus padres que con ellos; Harry jamás podrá recibir consejos de Quidditch y chicas por parte de su padre, ni aprender sobre pociones y encantamientos con su madre.

Peter Pettigrew tenía la misma edad que los Potter, pero con él terminó el legado familiar. Morir a tan corta edad es trágico, pero morir a manos de uno de tus mejores amigos, es casi Shakesperiano. Esa noche a Peter se le arrebató la posibilidad de encontrar al amor de su vida, de crear una familia o de cumplir su sueño y devolverle la gloria a los Tornados de Tutshill.

Un año ha pasado ya, y las muertes de ellos no son las únicas que hoy nos pesan en el alma, aunque tal vez si sean las que más pesan en la mía.

Más de un año ha pasado ya de los brutales asesinatos de Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, entre muchos otros, a manos de mortífagos.

Más de un año ha pasado ya de las desapariciones de Marlene McKinnon y Caradoc Dearborn, sin dejar rastros, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Más de un año ha pasado ya desde la masacre a la familia Bones, que se llevó la vida de la pequeña Hanna, de 7 años, y el pequeño Hunter, de 3.

Más de un año ya, y mientras muchos deciden celebrar, yo levanto mi copa por ellos. Por ellos que lucharon sin cansancio con la esperanza de un mundo mejor. Por ellos que tal vez hoy no estén aquí terrenalmente, pero vivirán por siempre en nuestros corazones. Por los que murieron, los que desaparecieron, a los que torturaron y humillaron.

Y por ellos y por todos los que perdimos en esta guerra, hoy levanto mi copa y brindo. Brindo porque nunca más jóvenes con futuros brillantes deban abandonarnos para luchar por la paz.

**_Nota escrita por Holliday McAlister para el diario El Profeta. La señorita McAlister es actual residente y vocera en la ciudad de New York, Estados Unidos, y fue estudiante de Hogwarts durante el período de 1971 a 1977. Allí, conoció a varias de las víctimas y fue testigo de los horrores que nuestra comunidad ha tenido que soportar durante el corto, pero brutal, reinado de Lord Voldemort._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el prólogo. Si hay interesados en leer la historia, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos (publicados en Wattpad y Potterfics pero digamos que ya no me siento cómoda en estos sitios) y me encantaría saber qué piensan. 
> 
> Cualquier duda también pueden dejarla por acá. Es la primera vez que publico en AO3 así que todo es muy intuitivo de mi parte.
> 
> ¡Besos!


End file.
